


Physics? I'd rather have chemistry with you

by chelouple28



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, did anyone say take desperate to a new level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelouple28/pseuds/chelouple28
Summary: "Well, uh, this is awkward…” He laughs weakly. “In my defense, I will say I managed to pull it off for a longer time than first anticipated."





	Physics? I'd rather have chemistry with you

**Author's Note:**

> so uh i don't know what's the procedure with tumblr prompts but i've decided I will post them here as well. try to stop me
> 
> seriously though, I hope you enjoy!! I absolutely loved writing this. If you want to send me a prompt, I'm now taking requests in [eluincorrectquotes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eluincorrectquotes) ❤️
> 
> oh yeah and i apologize for the title

Lucas walks down the hall, eyes half closed as he stumbles into his first class of the morning. He drinks what’s left of his coffee and throws the empty cup into the bin right outside of the room.

In Lucas’ personal opinion, whoever put together this year’s schedule was either on crack or an evil mastermind. Seriously, he would like to have a few words with the person who decided Lucas would have to endure a whole hour of Advance Physics first thing in the morning every Monday.

The only thing that gives him the motivation to get up from bed is knowing he’ll see Eliott’s cute face smiling up at him in a few minutes. They have known each other for almost two months – since the school year started -, but he’s still a mystery to Lucas. He knows Eliott is new, changed school because something happened at his last school, and he also knows they share this class. They sit together, spend the whole lecture talking, even – yet he feels like he doesn’t know him at all.

Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, he scans the classroom in search for a seat at the back. He groans internally when he sees every sit is already taken today, throwing himself into the first chair he finds and trying not to frown too hard.

He places his backpack under the table, taking out his notebook and his case as he pretends he isn’t glancing at the door every 3 seconds. He’s not, because that would mean he’s waiting for someone, and he’s not that kind of boy.

(But after the 5th time he looks up from his notes, no brown jackets or brown messy hair in sight, he sinks further into the chair.)

He’s not pouting, okay. _He’s not_. He’s a grown man who definitely shows up to class because he cares about his education, not because there’s a tall, mysterious boy that keeps coming to class and has his heart going into cardiac arrest whenever he smiles at him. 

He’s ready to give up, put his earbuds back on and chill for the whole lecture, when he catches a blur of brown from the corner of his eye. His hands stop mid-air, and he turns his head towards the door so fast he’s impressed he didn’t snap his neck.

Eliott’s face lights up when his eyes lands on him, hands clutching the straps of his backpack as he glides up to Lucas’ table.

“Hi.” 

Lucas breaks into a grin, ignoring the way his heart shoots up at the sight of Eliott standing right there, black hoodie thrown over his head and clear grey eyes staring up at him.

“Hey.” Eliott smiles back, bouncing on his feet, before looking around the class with a confused – and worried? – expression.

Lucas sees the way Eliott’s face falls and frowns.

“Is everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah- no, yes. It’s okay.” Eliott seems to snap out of it, but Lucas can see the way his hands fiddle with his jacket nervously. “You always sit at the back, though?”

Lucas shrugs, not getting what the big deal with sitting in the first row is. It’s not ideal, he’ll admit that, and they probably will have to communicate through notes, but it’s not that bad.

“All the seats at the back were taken.”

“Ah.” Eliott nods, understanding. 

Lucas waits for him to sit on the seat next to his, but the taller boy just stand there, looking at Lucas. When they pass the appropriate time to look at each other without uttering a single word, Lucas frowns confusedly.

“Were you planning on standing there the whole class or…?”

Eliott looks between the free seat and Lucas before making his way to the table.

“Oh, yeah – no, definitely. _Yes_. I’m sitting now.”

“O- _kay_ …” Lucas mumbles. “You’re being really weird today.”

Eliott laughs almost hysterically, making Lucas frown even harder.

What the ever-loving fuck is going on with him today?

“Uh,” he hesitates, unsure of where to go from here. “So, uh, how was your weekend?”

“Oh, it was great- yeah. Well, I mean, not great, it’s not like it happened anything out of the ordinary, you know? But yeah, not bad- all things considered, I guess.” He stammers, playing with a ripped piece of paper. “You?”

What the fuck.

Did he take three coffees before coming here? Is that why he showed up so late today?

“Ah, it was good. Played some Fifa with my friends, went to a party on Friday. The usual.” He says carefully, still looking at Eliott with a question in his eyes.

“That sounds nice. How was the party?” 

Although he doesn’t miss the way Eliott keeps turning to look at the door, the question did sound sincere to Lucas – that’s what he loves most about Eliott; he always looks like he genuinely enjoys what Lucas has to say. (So he does like Eliott like that, okay? So what. Try not to develop a crush on a beautiful boy who gives you soft smiles and stares at you for a beat longer than necessary, and cares about every little thing you say.)

He throws himself into a rant about last Friday’s party, trying not to glow too much with the way Eliott keeps looking at him. His anecdote about one of his closest friends, Basile, trying to down a whole bottle of vinegar at one point during the night gets interrupted by the teacher closing the door and shushing the students.

He stops mid-sentence, sitting properly and looking at the front, when a loud bang coming from his left startles him.

He turns to look at Eliott, who’s already looking back at him sheepishly.

“Sorry, banged my leg against the table.” He whispers with a grimace.

Lucas leans into the table, burying his face into his arms and snorts. He rests his head on his forearm, looking at Eliott side-ways. 

A strand of hair falls over his eyes, which he tries to blow away to no avail. He feels Eliott’s hand brushing against his forehead before he sees it, trying not to purr at the sensation of Eliott brushing his hair back from his face. Lucas gives him a thankful smile after Eliott pushes his hair back, which turns into a shy grin he half covers with his sleeve when the latter doesn’t take his hand away – instead, he brushes his fingers through Lucas’ hair a few more times, playing with it as he stares at Lucas with bright eyes.

Lucas tilts his head up against Eliott’s palm, silently asking him to keep going. Eliott just huffs up a laugh, and Lucas closes his eyes contentedly. 

“Hey, Eliott…” He whispers, waiting until Eliott hums a response. “We’ve known each other for a few months, and I just realized I don’t even have your phone-”

“Eliott Demaury?” The teacher’s voice rudely interrupts them. 

Lucas resists the urge to curse at him. Didn’t he see they were having a moment?

The hand on Lucas’ hair halts to a stop, making Lucas pout. He starts rising his head when he hears Eliott mutter under his breath a little Oh no.

“Yes, sir?” Eliott winces.

“Eliott Demaury? What are you doing here? Aren’t you a third year student?” The teacher asks, looking between the list of students in his hands and Eliott with a frown. “An L third year student?”

Lucas shoots up from his seat as though he’s being electrocuted.

“Eliott?”

Eliott scratches his neck, cheeks as red as an apple.

“Well, uh, this is awkward…” He laughs weakly. “In my defense, I will say I managed to pull it off for a longer time than first anticipated.”

Lucas just looks at him in shock, eyes wide open.

“I-”

“Mr. Demaury, if could collect your things and leave the room now, please?” The teacher interrupts again in that demanding tone that leaves little room for discussion.

Lucas is seriously contemplating throwing a book at his head, just to shut him up for a second. He rolls his eyes at the teacher before looking back at Eliott, who is packing up his things in silence, looking down in embarrassment.

He surges forward to catch Eliott’s arm, tugging at his sleeve until Eliott turns to look at him with sad eyes. Lucas feels his heart break.

“Wait for me at the door after class?” He rushes out, in fear of getting interrupted once again. Eliott widens his eyes, nodding hastily before throwing one last shy smile over his shoulder and leaving the room.

After 50 agonizing minutes, he shoves his notes inside his backpack, closes it and grabs it from both straps before leaving the room in a record time – not before throwing his now least favorite teacher one last dirty glare, for good measure.

He sighs in relief when he finds Eliott perched up against the opposite wall of his classroom, hands in his pockets and already smiling at Lucas.

Lucas strides up to him.

“Hey.”

Eliott opens and closes his mouth a few times before deciding on a simple “Hi.”

“So…” Lucas trails off, shoving his hands into his pockets. “A third year student, uh.”

Eliott lets out an embarrassed laugh, nodding.

“Yeah…” He looks down, and Lucas has to fight hard to keep his arms still and not cradle his face between his hands. “I’m so sorry for lying to you, Lucas. I promise that’s the only lie I’ve told you.”

“So you _really_ are a turtle ninja in disguise? I never would’ve thought.” He grins, trying to lighten the mood. His smile intensifies when Eliott lets out a loud cackle.

“Shut up.” Eliott groans, laughing and banging his head against the wall.

“I’m just saying!” He laughs, throwing his hands up in surrender. “Serious question now: what made you keep coming back to the wrong class for two months?”

Eliott just laughs softly, eyes fixed on the floor. He then pushes himself forward, elbows against the wall, and it shouldn’t look as hot as it does, but Lucas is helpless. He feels a shiver run up his spine when Eliott looks at him through hooded eyes, hair falling widely over his eyes.

“You.” 

“M-me?” He stutters out.

Eliott takes one step closer, crossing his arms over his chest, standing proudly in front of Lucas. Lucas would be totally intimidated if he weren’t a little turned on.

“Yeah, you.”

“But- we didn’t know each other?” Lucas questions, confused. “How did you even notice me?”

“I saw you the first day of school.” Eliott admits, and although his voice is firm, Lucas doesn’t miss the way Eliott’s cheeks turn a rosy pink. “I was so mesmerized my legs just decided for me, and by the time I realized I had already followed you into the classroom. And I just, sat down?” Eliott shrugs. “And then I didn’t leave. Until today, that’s it.”

“Whoa…” Lucas exhales, awestruck, heart hammering against his chest. Eliott gives him an unsure smile, which makes Lucas swoon. He takes one step forward, brushing his hand against Eliott’s, and grins at him. “So, about that phone number…”

 


End file.
